Talk:Die Hard: Year One (film)/@comment-75.57.210.1-20140820161804/@comment-119.56.127.176-20141005150908
Plots plots plots... how the story going to be when every fans expect those past characters to appear in the new sequel with new characters who're juniors of the old characters... One such plot i can think of, Lucy McClane marries to Matt Farrell the hacker who now works under cover for FBI. Jack McClane will be the brother to marry his young sister off, while dad and mom, John and Holly is now retired from the force as well as Nakatomi. Before the marriage ceremony begins, in the reception we see Al Powell brings his wife and his Junior(hmm... should this fella be serious one or a joker? I can only think of LL Cool J be the serious kid, Chris Rock be the joker), and Zeus bringing his by now grown up nephews, so as the sons of Takagi who shows up to greet and sending their wishes to the good old loyal retired staff of their deceased father's family company, Nakatomi Coporation. Plot thickens, when someone shows up on the door, proclaimed that he is invited by John for he is a colleague in his retired department. Suave, and smiley, carries an european accent in his self introduction(one such person whom i can think of...Liev Schreiber), certainly wouldn't draw much suspicion, that Jack McClane accidentally let the wolf in. (In a John McTiernan's style... the villian makes a grand entry, except this time round, he's alone). Han's son, makes a eye check on all the folks in the reception, confirms the presence of the old enmity who throws his father off the building lots of years ago, and also checking out on the asian faces identifying the presence of the Takagi Juniors who're now in States not only for the private matter, but also official business. Wedding starts, LUCY, held by her father, walk towards her groom Matt the Geek. After finishing his reconnaissance, HANs Junior stands up and moves away with confirmations on his targets, John and the TAKAGI juniors who're holding important roles in their late father's company. This sparks John attention, while he's walking his precious daughter to his son-in-law to be. Vows exchanged, the groom kissed the bride, everybodys smiling... Scene cuts to the party tentage with the sunset in the background, just when both the bride and groom pops the champagne stopper in the following dinner reception in their big and wide backyard, terrorists in blacktactical suits moves in from the vegetations around the party tentage, with rounds of warning shots fired, everybody in the party rounded up and forced to the dance floor. Kidnapping begins. Couple of the thugs moves in to the crowd and pull off Matt as well as the TAKAGI juniors, while an unarmed man in his neat suits and face mask with European accent walks in announcing the names of the kidnappees. Being a newly wed, Lucy McClane doesn't want to let go of her man's hand. She struggles to pull back her husband, gets a hit on the face by the terrorist. The neatly suited unarmed terrorist receives a call, answered, and command his thugs to take Lucy along as well... Once again, Lucy become a bargaining chip to the McClanes family. Same shit happens to the same gal twice...(isn't this cheesy as well?) With all the hostages confirmed and captured, they are dragged to several SUVs parked around the McClane's residence and moved off. Everybody including the few featured guests to the McClane family, are headless in directions on where their Juniors as well as the guests may happen to be next... All are waiting for further news, while Jack is busy looking onto his computer for their trace... John McClane, a total noob in technologies, yells at his son for not showing concerns to his sister and new brother-in-law. Jack turns his laptop around, on the screen, it shows a plane flying off the states towards the direction of the east... with flight information showing towards Japan. Being skeptical, John asks how do Jack knows... The camera pans onto the Smartwatch/phone on Matts wrist that the GPS function had been on all the while... The chase begins, as Jack organize his strike team consist of all the juniors introduced during the wedding reception. Al's son is now grown up, taking a role in the police swat team. The Zeus juniors are now fine young kid who have finished serving their military services. Last but not least... a special appearance of the Warlock, who joins to save his hacker buddy... All lead by John, towards the land of rising sun to do their rescue mission!